


That Makes Us Boyfriends

by NinjaSpaz



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Kidfic, Oikawa's sister explains boyfriends to him, confessions (kind of), he misunderstands, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: “Hey, nee-san?” Tooru mustered the courage to ask when they went to the kitchen together to refill everyone’s drinking glasses. “What’s a boyfriend?” The word felt important, like it was different from the friends she used to have for sleepovers when she was still in high school, girls who used to spend half their time giving him makeovers and the other half of the time making him run silly errands for them.-Tooru's sister brings her boyfriend home to meet the parents. He has questions.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035951
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	That Makes Us Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Confessions | ~~Fine Arts~~ | ~~Godzilla~~ /Aliens | Childhood
> 
> Baby IwaOis make me soft.

Tooru is 7 years old when he first learns the word.

Kanae-neesan came home from her first semester at college with a handsome young man in tow. His name was Yuki-san and he was her boyfriend. Dad was stern, and interrogated him on everything from his ancestors to his plans for providing for his daughter. Mom tittered and fawned over him, pleased by the idea of a potential son-in-law who was so well-connected. Nee-san rolled her eyes and told them it was still too early to talk about their future like that, but even her baby brother could see the fondness in her gaze when she watched Yuki-san handle their parents’ probing.

“Hey, nee-san?” Tooru mustered the courage to ask when they went to the kitchen together to refill everyone’s drinking glasses.

“Hmm? What is it chibi-chan?”

He pouted. He wasn’t going to be little forever and he hoped one day she would stop calling him that. He shook his head. The nickname wasn’t important anyway. “What’s a boyfriend?” The word felt important, like it was different from the friends she used to have for sleepovers when she was still in high school, girls who used to spend half their time giving him makeovers and the other half of the time making him run silly errands for them.

Kanae-neesan paused at the door to the fridge, the cool air rolling out in steady waves as she considered him. He hurried to the fridge to pull out the pitcher of tea. The motion snapped her out of her reverie as she jumped to help him, worried he would spill the container all over the floor. When the crisis had been averted, she sighed, choosing her words carefully as she poured the glasses. “A boyfriend is a special friend,” she began, confirming Tooru’s theory that it was something unique. “A boy who makes you feel safe and loved and who you want to spend all your time with because you can’t imagine being with anyone else. He’s someone you want your family to know because you think one day you might like him to be a part of your family too. Because you just like him so much.” She tilted her head to the side, the same copper hair as his falling in waves over her shoulder. “Does that make sense?”

Tooru nodded. It made perfect sense. He had a boyfriend too. “Yeah! Like Hajime!” he beamed.

Nee-san’s face pinched with laughter. Tooru felt his brows knit together in confusion. Had he said something funny? “That’s not quite—you know what, never mind,” she said, trying to stifle her giggles so she could carry the tray of glasses back to the living room without dropping them. He trailed after her, lips set in a pout, knowing he was being made fun of but not for what.

“Tooru, don’t scowl like that in front of our guest,” Papa scolded.

He balled his little fists and stamped his foot. “Nee-san is laughing at me!” he accused.

“I was not laughing at you,” she insisted. When their parents gave her a discerning stare, she shook her head, curls bouncing on her back. “He asked what a boyfriend is, so I explained it to him. And since he’s so smart, he understood it perfectly, isn’t that right chibi-chan?”

“But what is so funny about that?” Papa huffed. Mama rested a gentle hand on his leg. She was always far more patient when it came to her children and knew they would get to the point soon enough.

“Tooru, tell them what you told me.”

He eyed her like an animal sniffing a trap, but threw his shoulders back when he answered. “Hajime is my boyfriend just like Yuki-san is Kanae’s boyfriend!”

Papa looked like someone had slapped him. Nee-san giggled again as she handed Yuki-san his drink. Mama laughed, too, and Tooru’s face heated. He wished Hajime were here. Maybe he would understand the joke. Then again, Hajime wasn’t very nice sometimes, and he would probably side with the adults in this situation.

“Hajime would make an excellent boyfriend,” Mama agreed, alleviating some of his growing distress and smacking her husband’s chest with the back of her hand when he made a noise of protest. “He should be home by now, right? You can go play until dinner if you like.”

He was bored of sitting around while the adults talked and he was starting to feel judged anyway. If he was being given permission to leave, he wasn’t going to question it. He gave his mother and sister a kiss, a wave to his father, and a brief nod to his sister’s boyfriend, then he was in his shoes and out the door before anyone could say “sike” and make him sit in boredom any longer.

The Iwaizumi’s family car was in the driveway, and Tooru had never been happier to see it. Once a month, they drove out to visit Hajime’s grandmother at the seniors home near the city. They’d invited him before, and he would have been with them today too except that Kanae had brought Yuki to meet their parents. He thought he might have preferred the pinched cheeks and funny smells of the center to the teasing he’d endured at his sister’s hands, but he was usually pretty good at forgetting unpleasant things when he was with Hajime.

“Pardon the intrusion!” he hollered into the house as he let himself in.

“Welcome home Tooru-kun,” Iwaizumi-san called from the kitchen. She always greeted him the same as Hajime. As if he were also her son. It made him feel special. Like part of the family. “You’re right on time. Hajime should just be finished tidying up his room.”

“Thanks!” He waved to her as he trotted past her and up the hall to the room he spent nearly as much time in as his own. “Yahoo, Iwa-chan!” he called as he sauntered into the room. “How was granny?”

Hajime set the last of his books back on the bookshelf with a huff. “Still old,” he said. “She asked where you were, though.”

Tooru hummed appreciatively. “Well of course she did. I’m a delight! Ah!” He barely had time to duck from the ball Hajime chucked at his head. “Rude!”

“Don’t be an idiot, idiot.” They stared one another down for a few seconds before they burst into giggles. “Let’s go play outside,” he said, grabbing the volleyball as it rolled back to his feet. “I’m tired of being inside today.”

Tooru wasn’t going to complain. He was also feeling restless from being confined to the house to visit with the adults, and he loved nothing more than passing a volleyball back and forth with Hajime in the cool fall air. As they settled into their routine, he let his mind wander again. He couldn’t stop thinking about the smiles and giggles his mother and sister shared before he’d gone off to play with Hajime. Mama certainly hadn’t giggled like that when Nee-san first introduced Yuki as her boyfriend. She had been all smiles, sure, but there was nothing teasing in the way she looked at her daughter and the man she had brought into their home. Nothing secretive or amusing.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he missed the way Hajime was staring at him, holding the ball in his hands instead of passing it. “Oi, you alright?”

“Huh?” He blinked and found a green-eyed glower on him. “Yeah! Why’d you stop?”

Hajime tucked the ball under one arm and shifted his weight to the opposite side, resting his free hand on his hip. “You were chasing aliens again.”

Tooru pouted at the jibe. Whenever he zoned out, staring off into space, Iwa-chan joked that he was chasing aliens. “I was not.” He crossed his arms with a huff when Hajime raised a doubting eyebrow. “I was just thinking,” he said.

“That’s dangerous,” Hajime grinned.

“Rude!” Tooru pulled his shoulders up to his ears, the embarrassment from earlier returning tenfold. “Would you just pass the stupid ball already?”

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.”

Ugh. He was so stubborn sometimes. Tooru hated that it worked on him. “Well you know how I couldn’t go see granny today because Nee-san was visiting?” Hajime nodded. “She brought her _boyfriend_.” He stressed the new word to highlight the importance of it.

Hajime tilted his head to the side, like a curious puppy. “So?”

“So?!” Tooru threw his hands up in the air. “So Mama and Papa made a big deal out of it! And when I asked nee-san what that meant, she said it was someone you care about and want to spend all your time with and want them to be part of your family. And when I said that you were my boyfriend, she laughed.” He felt his cheeks heating up again, wondering if maybe Hajime would laugh at him, after all.

His eyebrows pulled together in a ferocious scowl that Tooru thought might be more fearsome than amusing one day. “What’s so funny about it?”

Tooru sighed, as much in relief as exasperation. “I don’t know. It’s true, right? If boyfriends like each other so much that they spend all their time together, that makes us boyfriends, doesn’t it?”

Hajime shrugged. “Makes sense to me.”

The knot that he hadn’t noticed twisting in his gut dissipated with Hajime’s acceptance. Warmth flooded through him to realize his best friend felt the same as he did. His smile encouraged Hajime to pass him the ball again, his brief slump passed. They made it through a few more passes when an idea popped into his head. “You should come over for dinner to meet Yuki-san!”

Hajime grunted as he bumped the pass back to Tooru. “Why should I have to meet him?”

“Because!” Tooru set the ball with his fingers, lobbing it in an arc that Hajime leapt to meet before slamming it over the little net in the yard. “If we’re all gonna be family one day, the boyfriends should get to know one another!” Hajime pulled his lips to one side, not wholly convinced. Tooru shrugged and pulled out his trump card. “I think Mama made _agedashi tofu_.”

“Well why didn’t you say that!” He grabbed Tooru by the wrist and pulled him back through the house to let his mother know he was having dinner with the Oikawa’s. Tooru laughed, bubbly and light, as Iwaizumi-san gave them her blessing. As they ran up the street back to his house, Hajime’s hand in his, Tooru had never felt so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Boyfriends?  
> Boyfriends.
> 
> Also please accept this headcanon that Oikawa calls Shoyou "chibi-chan" because that's what his sister used to call him.
> 
> Kudos, comments, [tweeters](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz) make my day! Tomorrow we'll see them all growed up!


End file.
